


Ice Cream (Stairs Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, Erik's kids have a feisty streak just like him, Fluff, Ice Cream Dates, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles meets up with Erik and Lorna for ice cream to find out why their daughter's been sent to the principal's office.





	Ice Cream (Stairs Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366120) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> CW: mentioned ableism

_ Come meet us for ice cream. Lorna was a great kid today. - E _

_ By your standards or mine? - CX _

_ Both our standards, I’d like to think. - E _

That’s all the information Charles gets in advance before meeting his husband and daughter in the afternoon. Charles agrees that Lorna is a great kid and he thinks so everyday. However, when Erik makes a point of saying it and taking Lorna out for ice cream, it’s usually because she’s broken rules in ways Erik approves of. Charles braces himself for the worst, as he always does, and heads towards the ice cream shop. Best to just get it over with. Rip it off like a bandaid. 

When he gets there, Lorna and Erik are already sat in a corner with their ice cream. As soon as Lorna spots him, she hands her cone off to Erik and runs over to jump up onto his lap and hug him. Charles is sure she’ll enter a moody sort of age where this sort of thing is very uncool soon, but for the moment, he’s happy to give her as much affection as she wants. Charles hugs her back tightly and presses kisses all around her head. 

“Hello, my little magnet! I hear you had quite the day today,” Charles says, helping her settle on his lap as he takes them back to their table. 

Lorna nods. “Yeah, Daddy! Papa had to come and talk to the principal and everything. But I’m not in trouble!” 

“That’s good to hear,” he agrees. When he gets to the table, Erik passes him a cup of cotton candy ice cream (to appease Charles’ horrific sweet tooth) and Charles leans across the table to give him a grateful kiss, much to Lorna’s displeasure. “Want to tell me a little more about what happened?” 

“Okay! Mrs. Libby wasn’t in today so we had a substitute and she put up this really stupid, mean poster up on the wall. It wasn’t just stupid, it was also…” Lorna frowns and turns to Erik. “What’s the word, Papa?”

“Ableist,” Erik supplies. 

“Yeah! It was really ableist, Daddy, and I didn’t like it, so I told her she was dumb and stupid and shouldn’t be teaching anybody,” Lorna explains.

“Oh my. Not in those words, I hope?” Charles doubts she was actually that harsh. Lorna, like her father, has the tendency to exaggerate her stories to seem tougher. It’s rather cute, to be honest. 

“Not really. But the poster said ‘There’s no elevator to success, you must take the stairs’,” she repeats mockingly. “And I told her that it’s not a very fair poster. Or very smart at all, ‘cause not everyone can use stairs. But she said I was being disrespectful. I think she’s the one who was being disrespectful!” 

Truthfully, Charles finds the poster to be absolutely horrendous and he plans on having a private word with the school later. However, he’s always been much better about taming down his anger than Erik, so he mostly just pats Lorna’s back and nods. “You’re right, that is an ableist poster. And I’m very proud of you for pointing it out to her. However, we must remember, not everyone has the same education we’ve had, so it helps to be gentle with people and teach instead of argue.” 

Lorna’s nose wrinkles up in distaste. “I think I like Papa’s methods of dealing with stuff way better.” 

“Of course you do.” Charles sighs, ignoring the way Erik grins so triumphantly. 

“Your Daddy will come around eventually, you’ll see. For the moment, though, let’s try to stay out of the principal’s office, okay? You’ll give us both a heart attack,” Erik says, passing Lorna her ice cream cone again. 

Lorna shrugs. “Will I still get ice cream even if I’m not fighting with abli-bleis-abel- ugh, stupid teachers?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.” 

“Yay!” 


End file.
